The Single Girl
by Mizz-Lizzy
Summary: AU, James/Lily. Lily was 24 and had been single since she was 20. Okay, like that it did sound a bit sad. It wasn't as if she didn't want a boyfriend, because she did, she just didn't desperately need one.   Arg who am I kidding? I DO need one.
1. Chapter 1

The single girl

Chapter 1

_Lily,_

_Don't forget that you agreed to go out tonight with us. We won't take no for an answer. We'll be at your apartment at 8 to pick you up, you better be ready!_

_Lisa._

Lily sighed as she put down the letter from her supposedly best friend. As usual, she was not in the mood to go out, she knew exactly why they wanted to take her out. Lisa and Jane, her oldest friends from Beauxbatons, were desperate to fix her up with someone. This wasn't anything new though. They had done it since school. To be honest, it was beginning to piss her off a little bit. So what if she was single? What was wrong with that? As it was she was perfectly happy to live in her own apartment, and do exactly as she pleased, when and if she wanted to. She was an independent woman and she certainly didn't need a man to complete her, like in some cliché romance novel. She had only ever had two boyfriends, the longest of which had only lasted four months. Now she was 24 and had been single since she was 20. Okay, like that it did sound a bit sad, she could agree with that at least. It wasn't as if she didn't want a boyfriend, because she did, she just didn't desperately _need_ one.

_Arg who am I kidding? I DO need one… _Lily cringed at her last treacherous thought. It had been ages since she'd had a date, and she was beginning to crave some company. The thing just was, she always attracted the wrong kind of guys. She was _good_ at getting guys to want her, getting them to stay was a problem though. They only ever wanted one thing and nothing more. She was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Of course her friends would slap her if she ever told them about that. They kept saying stuff like, _"Just wait, the right guy will come when you least expect it." _Or _"Any guy would be lucky to be with you."_ And every time they said that, it pissed Lily off. She knew that they were just trying to be supportive and consoling, but deep down it actually hurt, because it made her feel like a failure every single time she was reminded that she was the girl who was alone. The worst part of it all was the _pity_ she saw in their eyes. As if she walked around depressed and alone all the time because of the lack of said guy.

So she stopped going out, she couldn't stand the hopeful looks in the girls eyes when they tried to encourage her to go talk to a guy. Or even worse, the constant matchmaker game they had going for her. _Oh Lily I know this guy who would be just perfect for you… Lily you should see this guy from my work, I should introduce you to him… etc. etc. etc._ She was sick of it, simply put.

But she loved her friends, and knew they just wanted her to be happy, so she had agreed to go out with them after the constant begging for her to come out with them for a girls-night-out. So here she was, getting ready for the unavoidable. She put her finishing touch on her outfit; tight fitting black jeans and a green halter neck top that matched her eyes and red hair, when she heard the knock on her door. She hurried out to the door to let them in, and was ambushed by Lisa and Jane.

"Hey sweetie, I see you haven't escaped." Lisa laughed as she hugged her tightly.

"As if I could escape you two." Lily replied with a smile.

"Hi Lily, looking good." Jane said as she too hugged her.

"So you approve of the outfit?" She asked surprised. Usually they wanted to make her wear something different than what she had chosen.

"I have to say Lillybean, you finally hit the nail right this time." Lisa said with an approving smile. Then she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, you'll definitely have to wear the black heels with it though." She decided.

"Well I was planning on doing just that, you know, don't you have any faith in me?" She said with mock hurt.

"Do I really have to answer that for you dear?" Lisa laughed.

"The guys will be all over you." Jane said with a huge smile.

_And here we go again,_ Lily thought with a sigh, she tried to put a brave smile on though and mentally added her mantra she had been going over all day, _I will have fun tonight, and it's just a girls-night-out, just fun with the girls. _She nodded and smiled for real this time. "Ready?" she asked as she put on said black heels.

"Ready!" The two others chorused and pulled her out the door.

"Let's make a toast, to Lily who finally moved her arse off her couch…" Lisa started, lifting her drink towards the two other girls.

"Hey I resent that, I don't always sit at home." Lily argued, sending Lisa a piercing glare.

Jane laughed. "Oh yeah? And tell us, when was the last time you went out?" She asked.

Lily was about to response, when Lisa cut in. "Visiting you parents doesn't count, and work doesn't either."

"Hmpf and why are you my friends again?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Because you love us." Jane said with a smirk.

"Yeah don't know why though." Lily smiled.

"So as I said, a toast to finally being out together." Lisa said.

"Cheers!" They all chorused over the loud music.

Lily cringed at the awful taste of the Ice Gin shots. She didn't know why she kept drinking them, she hated the taste, but it had become a tradition to do Gin shots with the girls.

After the 5th she started to feel the usual buzz, and suddenly she remembered why. She felt great, equal parts of tipsy and content. She looked around the bar they were at. It was more a bar than it was a club. She hated clubs. This though was just perfect. There was a huge bar along the back, a stage and a small dance floor. Everywhere else was filled with comfortable couches and small tables. The place was filled up, not too crowded though. She sighed contently and nodded along to the music in the background. As a familiar song started playing, Lisa started squealing and pulled the other two girls up.

"Dance, now!" She yelled happily.

Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics, Lisa simply loved to dance and she was a natural at it. Lily not so much, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Soon the three girls were dancing laughing and loudly singing along to the song. Soon she had forgotten her earlier qualms with going out.

That was until…

"Well aren't you girls gorgeous?" A smooth voice interrupted Lily's thoughts as a handsome guy cut into the girls dancing, swirling Lisa around and winking at Lily.

"Sirius Black at your service." He said with a dazzling smile that made Lisa and Jane giggle and Lily roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." She said and hurried towards the bar.

As she came up she found a bar stool and plumped down. "Five gin shots straight, no lemon." She ordered. If she was going to survive the evening she was going to get hammered. As she got her shots she downed them one after the other until all five glasses were empty.

"Wow, that bad?" A deep voice interrupted her buzz. She looked at the guy sitting next to her wearing an amazed expression. He was quite handsome, if she had to admit it. She surveyed his completely messy black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes covered by silver framed square glasses. Eyes that would be far too easy to get lost in, she thought. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and answered him.

"So what if it is?" She asked and turned towards the bartender to get another round.

The guy was quicker though and ordered ten shots of firewhiskey, putting five of them in front of Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"At least order the right kind if you plan to get smashed." He said with a smirk that Lily cursed herself for finding too damn attractive.

She pulled herself together though and looked at him daringly, then turned towards the bartender and ordered ten gin shots and two glasses of mead, putting the five shots and one of the glasses of mead in front of the guy. "Let's make it more fun then." She grinned.

The guy looked shocked at the sheer amount of alcohol in front of them. "Damn girl, are you trying to get me drunk or something?" He laughed.

"You started it, now let's see who can finish it first." She dared him.

"I like the way you think." He grinned. "What do I get if I win then?" He asked looking smug.

Lily knew that look, the guy apparently was sure he was gonna win, but if there was something Lily was good at, then it was slamming back drinks quickly.

"You get to buy the next round" She said with a smirk.

"What I don't get a kiss if I win?" He asked looking mock hurt.

Lily laughed at the absurdity of the thought of him winning, this was one of her talents after all.

"Sure if you _win_ you get a kiss, don't get your hopes up though." She grinned.

"Deal!" he said, "I'm James by the way." He introduced giving her his hand to shake.

"Lily, nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "Shots first, then the beer, on three." She took the first shot and started counting. As she got to three she started slamming down the shots, not even tasting the alcohol as it went down her throat. She was quicker than James with the shots, but when they got to the beer, he drained it quicker than her. With a big inhale he slammed the empty glass down mere seconds before Lily. "YES!" He exclaimed like Christmas had come early, just as she cursed her luck.

"So I think the deal was that _if_ I won, I would get a kiss." He said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to win." She said with regret.

"Aww don't be a spoilsport, are you scared?" He mocked.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Fine! I'll give you a kiss." She quickly leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As her lips touched his skin, he turned his head around and caught her lips with his own. Lily was shocked, but as he started kissing her gently, sucking on her bottom lip, she forgot everything around her and started kissing back. When she felt his tongue slowly licking across her top lip, she let out a small whimper and almost fell off her chair. Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her close up against his chest. She quickly buried her hands in his messy locks and kissed him even deeper, making him emit a low growl deep in his throat. When lack of oxygen became a problem they both drew back and inhaled deeply. In all of her life, she had never been kissed like that and all she could say was, "Wow."

James grinned, "I completely agree. You look gorgeous by the way." He said with a wink.

Lily groaned and pushed herself away from his embrace. "Please don't start using cheesy lines, I detest that."

"Well it's not a line if it's the complete truth." James said, looking completely disappointed with her withdrawal.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so perhaps it was, can you blame a guy for trying to smooth talk such a fine woman as yourself?" James grinned.

"I guess I can't, you are all the same after all." Lily said with bitterness, this was exactly why she hated going out. She hated this game, where woman were treated like objects, subjected like trophies to every other guy in the bar as she hung on to his arm on the way out.

"Ouch, so tell me, what did he do to you?" James cringed.

"What are you talking about? Who?" She asked confused.

"The guy who obviously fucked up and hurt you." He said with disapproval in his voice.

Lily shook her head, "And who said any guy did that? Perhaps it's just guys in general." She smirked.

"And she bites." James said with a grin.

"Damn well!" Lily added.

"Down kitty, I wasn't trying to piss you off, I'm sorry." James said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Can I dance with you?" He asked looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Lily had to calm her breathing as she became lost in his eyes. It was just bloody typical that all he had to do to make her give in was look at her like that, like his whole world would crumble if she said no.

"Please? Just one dance, I promise I won't try anything devious" He said with a smirk.

And that did her in, how could she deny him when he had that gorgeous teasing smirk?

"Okay, one dance." She sighed.

Once again he gave her a smile that lighted his whole face up, like he had just been given the greatest gift in the world. She couldn't help but laugh as he hurriedly pulled her towards the dance floor.

He smoothly twirled her around and leaded her with practised ease to the upbeat song playing. Lily clung on for dear life as he kept swinging her around, she was definitely not used to dance like this. But at the same time, she had never had so much fun just dancing and she laughed happily copying the same blissful look James was wearing.

James leaned in and whispered, "Can I kiss you?" making her shiver as she felt his hot breath against her ear.

Lily nodded shyly and blushed.

James slowly moved closer, pulling her flush against him with a hand on the small of her back. He swept a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and cradled her cheek, before finally bringing his lips against hers in a sweet breathtaking kiss. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened with a new urgency that made Lily forget about everything around her except for those gorgeous lips devouring hers, the strong arms that encircled her in a tight embrace, and those soft locks between her fingers. With a soft whimper James stopped the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes. "So beautiful." He whispered. Lily couldn't disagree with the statement as she found herself completely lost in his deep brown eyes.

"Can I take you home with me?" James whispered against her ear, making her completely week in the knees. As she wasn't really able to reply she just nodded with a big smile.

AN: This idea just popped into my head, I have an idea where I want his story to go, but I would be grateful for any suggestions or comments, so please reviewand tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Single Girl

Chapter 2

Lily woke up slowly feeling completely hammered and quite nauseous. It took her long time to comprehend her situation. When she realized that she was not at home in her own bed, but instead in some stranger's bed, whose inhabitant was snoring loudly next to her, she freaked out. Not only couldn't she remember much of what had happened last night, but she was _naked_, and so _help me Merlin_ was the guy next to her.

Lily got disgusted at herself, feeling completely dirty and like a slut. This was _not_ how she wanted to find a guy, in fact it constricted with all of her beliefs. She was not a woman who slept around casually with guys right and left. In fact she had always believed that sex should be something special between a man and a woman in love, not something dirty and animalistic like she remembered flashes of from last night. Lily cringed and blushed, _what was I THINKING?_ She scolded herself.

There was no way she could look this guy in the eyes, not with how much she felt repulsed by herself at the moment. And most of all, she was not up for the casual dismissal she would most likely get from him, thrown out like some piece of trash. Because what was worse, she had felt this guy was different, she had truly believed it in her drunken mind. She felt so _stupid._ _No._ She had to get out of there, _right now._

She smoothly slipped out of his embrace, being careful as to not wake him up and hurriedly collected her clothes that had been thrown carelessly around the room, and cursed her luck when she couldn't find her bra. She decided that getting out of there as soon as possible was more important than spending more time looking for her bra and risking waking James up. She shuddered when she remembered a flash of herself moaning that name over and over again, and blushed furiously. _Okay, now is not the time to reminisce, _she thought, giving James a last look. He was still sound asleep, limbs sprawled over the huge bed, leaving little to the imagination as he was only slightly covered by the sheets. _Hmm, at least he wasn't butt ugly, or lacking in anything_, she chuckled, but quickly scolded herself and concentrated before apparating home.

_Note to self: don't apparate when hung-over_, she groaned when she appeared in her living room as a new round of nausea swam over her. She quickly ran to her bathroom with a hand covering her mouth, falling to her knees in front of the toilet. After several miserable moments of throwing up, she got up on shaky knees and chanced a look in the mirror. She cringed when she saw how horrible she looked; her hair was completely messed up, make-up smeared around her eyes and cold sweat covering her forehead. Now she was even more relieved to not have to look James in the eyes as he laid eyes on her when he woke up, _Merlin how embarrassing that would have been._ She shook her head and pulled out a hangover potion from her potions cabinet over the sink and downed it, sighing contently when she felt her headache and nausea ebbing away at least somewhat. Deciding that she didn't want to face the real world just yet, she brushed her teeth and went to bed again, quickly falling back to sleep with the promise to herself that she would never drink that much again.

…..

James woke with a start when he heard the unmistakable sound of a person apparating. It took him some time to make sense of it, since he couldn't hear anybody in his apartment. His first thought had been that Sirius had paid him a visit, since he did that all the time. In fact Sirius spend more time at James' place than at his own. He cast a tempus charm and saw that it was only 6.20 in the morning. Now there was no way Sirius would come by at a time like that, especially when they had been out the night before.

Suddenly it all came back to him. How could he have forgotten _that_, even for just a moment? It had only just been one of the greatest nights in his life. As he reminisced about the gorgeous, amazing Lily he got a huge smile on his face.

Then it cracked.

She wasn't here anymore.

She left.

Without at least saying goodbye.

Without even telling him her last name, or anything about her at all.

_Fuck!_ He looked around for a note or at least something to prove that last night hadn't just been a figment of his imagination. There was no note – nothing. His heart sank when the realization hit him. Surly a night as great as it had been, couldn't have been his imagination, could it? James laughed at his own stupidity, of course it couldn't have, his imagination could never be _that_ good. Full of disappointment he slumped back down in bed and buried his head under his pillow cursing his luck. It was kind of ironic actually. He had had lots of girlfriends over time, but never long term and never ones he truly had felt something for. They had just been time fillers in his quest for the perfect girl. Now that he had finally found one that matched the girl of his dreams, she had disappeared like sand between his fingers. He could even still smell her sweet fragrance on the pillow next to him, so close, but yet so far. She could be a thousand miles away and he wouldn't have the first clue to finding her. It was pointless really.

'_Crack'_

James jumped up as his hopes suddenly filled up with the chance that she had just went out quickly and came back again. He listened intently to the noise out in his kitchen, where he heard cupboards being opened and closed.

"Prongs?" Came the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black. Once again disappointment filled him up. He slumped back down to wallow even more in misery than before.

"Where the fuck do you keep your hangover potions?" Sirius said walking into the bedroom.

"Phet rhot" Came the ruffled reply from underneath the pillow.

Sirius laughed, "Come again Prongsie?" he asked pulling the pillow away from James.

"I said get lost Padfoot!" James replied irritated.

"Damn, a bit hangover too, eh? And here I thought you would be in a splendid mood after last night." Sirius teased.

"Don't remind me. It's horrible!" James said with a pout.

"Was she that bad? Damn what a shame, she was quite the looker too." He said with a serious air.

"NO, she was amazing! Best sex I ever had and with the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on." James said with a sigh.

"I don't get it. Why the pissy mood then?" He asked confused.

"Duh Padfoot! Look around, can you see her anywhere?" James slapped him with the pillow.

"Should I? Ooh is she wearing your cloak? Did I walk in on some kinky game?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"No you dumbass. She's gone, don't you see it? She left without a note or anything. I'll never see her again." He said in defeat.

"Are you telling me that you were so stupid that you didn't even get her floo address?" Sirius asked disbelieving.

"Yes… Hey don't call me stupid, it wasn't my fault, she left before I woke up." He defended.

"Well, did you at least find out where she works? You could find her there." Sirius suggested.

"No we didn't really talk about that." He said realizing how little they had actually talked.

"So what do you know?" Sirius tried.

"Her name is Lily, and she is everything I have ever dreamt of. She's perfect." James said with a dreamy look on his face.

"That's it? You don't even know her last name?" Sirius asked

"I told you we didn't really talk." James said getting irritated.

"Clearly. Damn Prongs you've finally outdone me, I've never gotten a girl in the sack without listening to her babbling on about herself first. Well done." Sirius grinned.

"It wasn't like that. She was different you know. I can't believe I let her go."

"Wow slow down lover boy, are you serious?" He asked confused.

"Yes Padfoot. I have to find her again." James said in determination.

"Well good luck with that. Now where do you keep you hangover potions?" He asked in dismissal.

…..

The sound of the phone ringing woke Lily up from her slumber. Unwillingly she dragged herself out of bed to get it.

"Yeah?" she asked uninterested.

'_Wow what a greeting Lils, let's try that one more time shall we?" _came the reply from Lisa.

Lily couldn't help rolling her eyes at her friend. "Hello Lisa, how nice it is to hear from you." She smirked.

'_Much better. Now, care to explain about that hottie you went home with last night?" _she asked eager for some gossip.

Lily sighed, she knew she would be pestered about her lack of judgement from the night before. Especially because she had managed to do exactly what her friends had been encouraging her to do for ages. She knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it unless she told them everything about it, so she decided she should at least get it over with as soon as possible so she could forget all about it and keep living in her nice bubble of obliviousness, she liked her bubble, thank you very much.

"Okay, but I'm only going to tell you once, so you could just as well come over, and bring Jane with you." Lily suggested.

'_Okay we'll be there in five minutes. See you." _Lisa replied enthusiastically and hung up.

_Dang!_ And here she thought she could have had a nice and silent afternoon alone. She should have guessed better though after pulling such a stunt as she did the night before. Silently cursing herself and her luck she began tidying up what she could in the span of five minutes. She wasn't exactly a pig, but she did live by herself and she did what suited her, when and if she wanted to, so that meant she didn't do the dishes if she didn't feel like it, or that some clothes were lying around. That could quickly be fixed with a couple of swishes of her wand though. She had just finished scourgifying a couple of coffee cups in the kitchen when she heard the roar of the floo, announcing the arrival of her friends.

"In the kitchen." She yelled to let them know where she was. She had just put over some coffee, as she felt she would need the caffeine to survive this conversation.

"Hey sweetie." Jane greeted and gave her a hug. Lily smiled and hugged her back, glad that Jane wasn't going to fire off questions just yet.

No such luck with Lisa though.

"Hi Lils, so tell us everything," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, give me a second will you? You want coffee or something?" She asked.

"Sure." They both replied, and Lily busied herself with serving the drink before she went over to the couch in her living room and slumped down, sighing contently as she sipped her coffee and felt the caffeine starting to work its wonders.

"Ask away." She stated, wanting to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"Who was he?" Lisa asked right away.

"His name was James, and that's about all I know about him." Lily answered blushing slightly.

"That's it? Come on, you must have learned more about him than that?" Lisa encouraged.

"Nope that's it." Lily answered.

"Lily you dog!" Lisa laughed.

Lily blushed even more, getting slightly annoyed at the way Lisa made her feel with that statement. That was exactly what she had been kicking herself about since she woke up that morning, and it hurt a bit to be reminded about it.

"I know okay? I was completely wasted after that drinking game and it went too far. I should have never gone home with him." Lily tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked confused.

"I mean that if I hadn't been so far gone I would have never said yes when he asked me to go home with him. You know I'm not that kind of girl and I'm disgusted about what I did." Lily admitted.

Lisa didn't know what to say and just sat looking like a fish out of water. Jane however had sensed Lily's confusing thoughts.

"Hey it's okay Lily. So you had some fun last night, let's keep it at that. I mean it's not as if you have to see him again if you don't want to." She assured her.

"Well that's just it. He was the kind of guy that I would want to see again, but not now after how I acted. All he could ever think of me now is how easy I was, he would never be able to respect me." Lily said in a defeated voice.

"But Lily he was easy too, don't you see? He wanted that just as much as you did at the time, ever thought of that?" Lisa asked.

"But what if that was all he wanted? I don't want to be humiliated if that's the case, making me feel like a lost puppy in love or something, pining after a guy who wants nothing more than sex." Lily defended.

"Lily you won't know if you don't try at least." Jane said.

"Or asked him." Lisa contributed.

"I can't" Lily sighed.

"Why not?" Jane asked.

"Because I don't know anything about him, I don't know his address or last name even." She said.

"But you went home with him, didn't you?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, but he apparated us directly into his apartment, and I apparated out in my hurry, I never saw exactly where he lived." She said realising how stupid she had actually been, to not even know where he lived.

"Dang! And he was such a fine catch too." Lisa replied with a smile.

"Yeah he was one handsome guy, wasn't he?" Jane smirked.

Lily couldn't help but smile a bit, if she had to admit it; he was one fine piece of ass.

"Yeah he was amazing." She said. "But it's a moot point now I guess. If I see him again, then great. If not, then at least I had a night of awesome sex." She added much to the amusement and cheers from her friends. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all she mused.

...

AN: Hi guys, so I'm finally back with another chapter of my new story. So I'm guessing this wasn't exactly how you imagined things to go between our 'couple' but trust me there are reasons for it though. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts or questions. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Prongs!"

James grunted in annoyance at being interrupted yet again by his so called best friend. For the last month he had been trying to track down Lily, or as he called her in his mind, 'wonderwoman'. It had been a running joke from when he had told Remus about her, he had in some way described her as being the wonder of all women, which Remus had told him would be like wonderwoman, he really hadn't gotten the point of the joke yet, but well it described her good enough.

"What?" He asked irritated and looked up from his work to find Sirius looming over him.

"Take a break, okay?" He asked pleadingly.

"Why should I? I'm not done yet." he dismissed the idea.

"That may be, but if you continue like this you'll wear yourself out. I haven't seen you this determined since we became animagi."

"I can't let it go Padfoot, trust me I just can't. She might have left me there that morning but she didn't leave my mind, she's in there constantly. I have to do this, I won't stop until I've found her."

"Merlin James, how can you be this whipped after one fuck?"

"Get lost Sirius, I have work to do."

"Yes actually you have _work_ to do. Have you forgotten the mission we were assigned? We were supposed to turn in our report this morning."

"What report?"

"_What_ report? Come on James, I'm tired of this. For the last month you have been absolutely absentminded from work, you were almost _killed_ from that curse because you saw a flash of red hair. How many times do I have to save your bloody arse because your head is so stuck up inside it?" Sirius huffed crossing his arms and stomping out of the room.

James admitted to himself that maybe he was going a little overboard with his hunt for the red headed vixen who had stolen his heart, then run off with it, but he couldn't help it. He had found the bra she had been wearing kicked up under the bed and had used it to track her magical signature.

Even that had turned out to be a null point.

It was really the strangest thing, the first time he tried tracking Lily's magical signature he had gotten a trail but that trail branched off in a million different directions. Each one ending with someone who wasn't Lily.

James had thought he was close once; he had tracked the magical signature to a little magical town off the coast of Ireland and had spotted the source. A woman with long red hair and the same build as Lily, the woman was moving along through a little market place and James followed her.

They wound through a maze of stands selling everything from fruit to clothing. They rounded a corner and before James could catch up, the woman disappeared down an alley way. James hurried up and ran down the alley after her but she was no where to be seen.

A doorway into one of the buildings making up the alley was the only way out of the narrow lane. Taking a chance and hoping that this wouldn't be considered breaking and entering James opened the door and slipped inside.

"Can I help you with something?"

James looked up into the watery blue eyes of the red head he had been following. Looking around he found several sets of eyes on him each coming from various women in various states of undress.

"Umm." James chewed his lip nervously feeling the blush crawling up his cheeks. "Sorry, I seem to be a bit lost." he finally muttered.

"Obviously." One of the other women in the room smirked. "The men's locker room is the next door over. But..." She sauntered over to him still smirking. "You're more than welcome to join me in the shower."

James swallowed hard stepping away from her. "No, um thank you. I'll just be going." He backed quickly to the door and rushed out.

Sirius had a good laugh at him for it later. "You did what? And you turned down the shower?"

"Padfoot please." James groaned.

"Next time you decide to go wandering into a women's locker room take me with you." Sirius continued to laugh.

"It's not funny Padfoot." James sighed. "I really thought I had found her this time."

"Maybe she's just a whore man." Sirius shrugged flopping down into a chair throwing his legs over the arm.

"Don't say that about her Sirius she's not you." James gritted his teeth.

"Or maybe she is and that's why you can't stop thinking about her." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"What are you implying mutt?" James rose to his feet.

"Oh, nothing except that you're in love with me." Sirius barely had time to finish his sentence before James tackled him knocking the chair over backwards sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

They wrestled around knocking over various furniture and knick knacks taking shots at each other.

"You only wish I was gay mutt."

"Sorry Prongs my dreams don't contain deer or queers."

"That doesn't even make sense you moron."

"Children that is enough!"

Both of them stopped rolling around on the floor looking up into the amused face of Remus Lupin.

"Remmy." Sirius greeted sprawling out on the floor while James got to his feet straightening his clothes.

"Remus, what brings you here?" He asked hugging his friend.

"Give me the bra James." Remus sighed.

"What?" James looked at him in shock.

"Get me the bra." Remus reiterated. "Maybe I can track her down by scent because obviously you aren't having any luck."

James nodded and went to his room. He returned carrying the bra. Remus looked at it for a moment before picking it up by the strap in between his index finger and thumb.

"Well it smells more like you than anything." Remus wrinkled his nose. "What have you been doing, sleeping with it?"

This sent Sirius into a series of howls and laughter. "He probably puts it on his pillow and wanks to it."

"I do not!" James exclaimed. "It's been in my dresser drawer."

"Yeah right you cuddle with it. Admit it." Sirius continued to tease.

"You are asking for it Black!" James growled.

"Would you two stop acting like an old married couple? I know this smell." Remus was concentrating hard on the scent.

"What do you mean you know it?" Sirius asked finally getting up off the floor.

"I recognize it. I've smelled it before." Remus replied.

"So... you might be able to find her?" James asked his voice filled with hope.

"I don't know. But I'll try." Remus replied with a smile.

"Lily do you know how completely gorgeous you are?" James whispered in her ear as they walked through the park, hands tightly intertwined.

A shiver ran through her as she felt his breath on her ear. She turned to look at him. His eyes were twinkling with emotion as he poured his very soul out through his eyes. She saw amusement, content, comfort and... love?

He ran a hand through her hair and leaned in to kiss her. Once again she was blown away by the tender and loving kisses he showered her with, she couldn't help but whimper when he pulled away again. He smiled in that crooked, mischievous way which she had come to adore about him.

"My Lily, do you know how much I care about you? I love you so much!"

Lily's heart almost beat out of her chest as she heard the words she had hoped to hear for so long. _James loved her! This was it, she felt as if she could fly away on this feeling alone..._

_'Beep, beep, beep.'_

Lily woke up with a start and turned to her alarm, turning it off. As she slumped back to her bed she cursed herself and her fictive imagination once again. This was now the 5th time she had had this dream about James. She just couldn't forget him. _'Perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing after all.'_ _MY ASS!_ She thought remembering her earlier thoughts about _the mistake,_ as she had started claiming it to be. And here Lisa and Jane had her convinced that it had been good for her to meet this guy and forgetting him just as soon. The problem just was – she _couldn't _forget him. Curse it all. Her nightly dreams didn't make it better; on the contrary she had started getting feelings for this 'dream James'. And how could she not? He was everything she wanted him to be. Well it wouldn't matter anyway, for all she knew he could be the complete opposite in real life; she should just forget it all and continue with her everyday life like before _'the mistake'. _

With that in mind she pulled herself out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Luckily she worked from home on most days. This was one of the things she loved about being a potions master. Some days she could stay home all day making potions for different clients. Her main client was St. Mungo's where she brewed all the ordinary medical potions distributed to the patients, but she also had private customers she brewed for and a couple apothecaries. Sometimes she also helped the Magical Law Enforcement, when they had collected poisons and other potions as evidence in their cases, where she would analyze it for them. Today though, was one of the days where she would be brewing for St. Mungo's all day. She put on some of her favourite music and went out to get some coffee, her usual morning ritual on days like this.

After brewing most of the potions, she craved some fresh air and decided to walk to St. Mungo's with them instead of posting them. Usually she didn't need to go out after brewing, but today the smells and fumes had bothered her all morning, as if she had a hangover. _Year right as if I'll ever drink again_ she thought amused. Well it was nothing that wouldn't be cured by a couple of potions once she got to the magical hospital. She was sure Severus would help her when she got there. She had met Severus when she studied potions and they had been great friends since then. He had decided to go into Healing instead of brewing like her. The problem with Severus was, that he had been in love with her since school, but she had never returned those feelings. Alas it made their friendship awkward at times, hopefully he would have moved on by now.

She finally arrived at the entrance to St. Mungo's and went in to deliver her potions.

"Lily! Lily dear is that you?"

Lily turned around and was met by her old teacher and healer.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Oh stop that, it's Alexa for you my dear." She grinned and gave her a huge hug.

"Sorry Alexa, old habits die slow."

"That's okay. What brings you here dear?"

"Well I wanted to stop by and say Hi to Severus, do you know if he's here?"

"Healer Snape? Oh I think he's off today if I remember correctly. Why? Are you two finally seeing each other? Merlin knows he can't stop talking about you." Alexa chuckled.

"Oh Merlin no, we're only friends. But well, can you help me instead then?"

"Sure dear, what's the problem?"

"Well I've been getting dizzy and nauseous the past couple of days, and I wondered if you could check that I haven't caught a magical bug or something?"

"Of course dear, come on we'll go to my office."

"Thank you Alexa. So how is the family?"

"Oh they're great. My son is pining over some girl, it's actually quite amusing. Here take this potion and I'll check you over."

"Thank you" she said and took a sniff of the potion. This was the wrong thing to do, as soon as she smelled the bitterness her nausea came back full force.

"Actually it's a funny story about my James, tell me have I ever introduced the two of you?" Alexa asked while messing around in her potions cabinet, not noticing Lily's change of health.

Lily didn't hear a thing she said, as the world started spinning around her, the next thing she knew the world went black around her.

…

Lily moaned as she slowly woke up and found herself in a hospital bed.

"Oh dear, can you hear me Lily?"

"Yeah I hear you, what happened?" She groaned out.

"You fainted dear."

"Huh, that's weird."

"Actually it's not. Lily dear why didn't you tell me you were expecting? Who's the lucky father?"

"Excuse me?" Lily thought frantic.

"You're pregnant dear, didn't you know?" Alexa asked now worried.

"Oh HELL no!" _This can't be happening! How? No stupid question, I know how. Oh Merlin it's James. FUCK. _Lily thought while starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh Lily it's all right, it's okay, this is a wonderful thing." Alexa tried to convince her.

"It is not a wonderful thing." Lily started to cry. "I don't even have contact with the father."

"Oh shush dear, I'll help you it's not that bad. It's just a child. Children are a blessing."

"A, a child?" _I'm going to be a mother to a little child?_ She thought while caressing her stomach. As she did that she felt a little magical connection bonding with her own. There was no question now, of course she was going to be a mother and she would love her little spark, even if she had to be a single mother.

**AN: Hi again. I know it's been a long time ago, but well here is the next chapter of The Single Girl. My thanks to The_4gotten_marauder, who has been helping me wih the James part of the story. Please review and tell me what you think of this new development in the story. Good? Bad? Bring it on! :P**


End file.
